1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates, generally, to gun safety devices, and more specifically, it relates to a clip-on/clip-off gun trigger and hammer safety device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Safety devices to prevent accidental firing of handguns are well known to those skilled in the art. Such safety devices are available in a variety of configurations. Trigger covers may be attached to a handgun to cover the entire trigger guard preventing access to the trigger. However, such safety covers must be attached by pins or screws and a special tool is required for release of the cover. An example of such a trigger cover is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,994 to Nishioka. Nishioka discloses a trigger cover including a locking device that is unlocked using a tool such as an Allen wrench or a key.
Other such safety devices utilize a locking clamp that holds the trigger in a depressed position thereby preventing the weapon from transitioning to a firing condition. The disadvantage of this type of device is that it must be unlocked with a key if firing is necessary. Although this is effective in preventing a child from firing the gun, it may also inhibit proper use in an emergency situation while searching for the key.
The safety devices described so far have the added disadvantage that they may be readily seen making it apparent to the uninitiated or even a child that the weapon has been disabled. Thus, a criminal is not likely to be deterred when confronted with a weapon having such a safety device installed thereon. Thus, any such safety device that is cumbersome to remove in an emergency situation is undesirable.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,852,286 and 4,825,576 to Troncoso et al., disclose detachable gun trigger safety devices configured to span the space between a gun trigger and the rear portion of the trigger guard and wedge the trigger forward to prevent its rearward movement and firing of the gun.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,945,665 and 5,033,218 to Nelson both disclose quick-release gun trigger safety devices including a block made of a resilient material that is molded to conform to the inner perimeter of a gun trigger guard. The trigger is held in a depressed state when the block is inserted. The block has flexible flanges formed on both sides that partially extend around the trigger guard and the depressed trigger to hold the block in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,002 to Hunter discloses a gun trigger safety device for double action revolvers and holds the trigger in an unfireable position. The device is configured to be quick releasing but does not inhibit actuation of the hammer.
It is desirable to provide a trigger safety device for handguns which holds the trigger in an unfireable condition, inhibits actuation of the hammer, and which is capable of quick release in an emergency situation.
Concealed handguns constitute an additional hazard to the handgun user because the user is usually in an excited and adrenaline charged state when he/she is withdrawing the handgun in an emergency situation. When concealed, handguns are carried in close approximation to the body of the user. There is an increased risk of accidental discharge of the handgun and injury to the carrier of the handgun, when the handgun is grasped, and withdrawn rapidly from the pocket, holster or other concealment device.